The Great Spirits
by frustrated lone author
Summary: Have you ever wondered why ninjas, people of amazing power and cunning, don't rule the lands? Why in this war torn world where Might is often perceived as Right, where ninjas who have Godlike powers – powers that can change the landscape with a single technique does not hold the leash of their respective countries? Let's find out together!
1. Prlogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shaman King or anything else you recognize from other authors.**

Have you ever wondered why ninjas, people of amazing power and cunning, don't rule the lands? Why in this war torn world where Might is often perceived as Right, where ninjas who have Godlike powers – powers that can change the landscape with a single technique, like Senju Hashirama from Hi no Kuni, Oonoki of Tsuchi no Kuni or even Yagura of Mizu no Kuni does not hold the leash of their respective countries? With their incredible power and the competence they show in running their respective villages, shouldn't they be the ones dictating the laws of the land?

Instead we have the daimyos of the different countries seating at the throne of power. These daimyos who look like porcelain dolls with their unblemished skin and wearing their expensive clothing, that looks so delicate that a simple gust of wind could topple them over and kill them. And yet despite their seemingly weak appearance, they command some of the greatest fighters, tacticians and assassins of the world - passing the right of rule from father to son, mother to daughter, and uncle to niece - Bloodlines that hold the power to rule the Elemental Nations unbroken since before the age of the Sage of the Six Paths.

The answer is quite simple but long. Thousands of years before the time of the Sage, there existed humans that could converse and harness the powers of the spirits be they human, animal or even the very spirits of nature. They call themselves as Shamans. Despite their unbelievable gifts, most of these shamans have been living with normal people peacefully and mostly unknown. But then a competition for the title of Shaman King has been announced – a competition held once every five hundred years - and all the shaman in the world has been invited to participate. A lot of shaman of different ages, race and gender came to participate and watch the competition. Who wouldn't? The Shaman King is the one who will be given the power to contact the Great Spirits - spirits of such immense power that they could reshape the world any way they wish – that some people have called them the spirits of Fate and Destiny.

And thus the competition was held with many powerful shamans fighting for the title of Shaman King. One such competitor is Asakura Yoh, who came from a prominent line of powerful shamans and the one who changed the world to the one we know.

During the Shaman Fight, Yoh encountered Asakura Hao – his unknown evil half, who possesses the Spirit of Fire, one of the Five Legendary Spirits that was in the care of the Asakura line. He is a strong shaman who wishes to eradicate humans and create a world for shamans. Hao dominated the Shaman fights and at the end of the shaman battles, the remaining teams consist of Yoh and his friends – Ryu, Tao Ren, Horohoro, Faust VIII, Lyserg Diethel, and Joco McDonnell – , the X-Laws and Hao's team. The remaining teams chose to forfeit the tournament, crowning Hao with the title of Shaman King. As Hao is led away, Yoh and his allies decided to attack Hao while he is merging with the Great Spirit, which is in a coma. To conquer Hao, Yoh and his friends had to defeat The Patch Tribe members who are obliged to serve under the new Shaman King.

After Yoh and his friends overcame the ten Patch Tribe members, Hao is awakened as the new Shaman King. He defeats Yoh and all his friends and absorbs their souls. Inside the Great Spirit, Yoh, Tao, Horohoro, Lyserg, and Chocolove battle against Hao and the five legendary spirits that controlled the primal forces of nature: the Spirit of Earth, the Spirit of Lightning, the Spirit of Water, the Spirit of Fire, and the Spirit of Wind.

Though Yoh and his friends won the battle against Hao, it was a little too late. For when Hao was battling them, the Great Spirits have begun reshaping the world to Hao's designs. The world was changed to be a much harsher place for normal humans, the earth was filled with too much furyoku that the people with no ability to access their furyoku are being overwhelmed by it and slowly dying because of the immense pressure their souls are being put through. When Yoh noticed this, he tried to reverse the change but it was too late. But Yoh didn't give up. Though he couldn't change the earth to what it once was, he willed the Great Spirits to give all the humans of earth a way to survive and thus the Great Spirits granted all of humanity the ability to access their spiritual energies, an act that will change the world in the distant future.

Yoh and his friends tired of the battles from the Shaman Fight decided to get back to their lives the way it was before. Yoh decided not to use the powers of the Great Spirits and let humanity decide their own fate. Years passed and slowly they went their separate ways and living their own lives, though they did exchange the occasional letters and visits. Yoh ended up marrying Anna and had a daughter Asakura Hana.

Life was peaceful for Yoh and his family, but one day when Yoh was away visiting Chocolove McDonnell, the Tao family attacked the Asakura household resulting in the death of Anna and Hana. Upon receiving news of his family's death, Yoh was devastated and blinded with rage. In his state Yoh used the powers of the Great Spirits to exact vengeance. Despite the powerful shamans of the Tao line, they could do nothing against the power of the Great Spirits and the Five Legendary Spirits. He started hunting down every man, woman and even every child of the Tao family regardless of their innocence or guilt. The Asakura family and his friends Ryu, Horohoro, Faust, Lyserg and Chocolove tried to stop him and wake him from his madness but even with their combined might they were powerless to stop him.

It was only when Ryu sacrificed his life to try and save the two year old son of Tao Ren that Yoh realized what he has done. He was horrified and disgusted with his self, with what he has become. He realized that even he who have overcome his evil half (Hao) can not be trusted with powers so mighty that they have become unstoppable. So he decided to relinquish his control of the Five Legendary Spirits, but realizing that he could not leave them all to a single person or family he separated them and gave them to the care of his friends and family: To the Asakura family he gave the care of The Spirit of Fire; to Horohoro, The Spirit of Water; to Faust, The Spirit of Lightning; to Lyserg, The Spirit of Wind; and to Chocolove, The Spirit of Earth. And as his final two acts as the Spirit King, he bound the Five Legendary Spirits to their bloodlines to serve as a Guide to the people of earth once they discover the use of their spiritual energies and his last act being to breakdown the Great Spirits into minor spirits of different aspects, such as the spirit of storms, trees, mountains, whirlpools and others. Even with the Great Spirits dispersed, Yoh was still considered the single most powerful Shaman in the world having been exposed to the powers of the Great Spirits. And so he lived his life as an unknown peace keeping philanthropist as he roamed the world trying to make up for his regrets and mistakes.

After his death, a peculiar tree sprouted on his grave that will continue to grow from the left over energy from his body for thousands of years and absorbing the blood from countless wars. In those years the bloodlines tied to the Five Legendary Spirits grew to prominence while the shaman ways were slowly forgotten. The minor spirits seeing the Five Legendary Spirits flourish despite the shaman ways dying out, also tied themselves to different bloodlines that they deem worthy and pass their own tests, while humans in their quest for prominence and some power fought and battled each other for the honor of being tied to and protected by the spirits. Thus it came to pass that every bloodline that was found worthy became a daimyo that ruled their own niches of land with the daimyos acting as mediums to the spirits not unlike but not exactly similar to how the shamans communicated with them during the prominence of Shamans.

With the active participation and guidance from the spirits the daimyos and their families flourished and the world for a while found balance. But humans, as if it is in their very nature can't be content in with what they have. Unrest started from the members of the different daimyos families, they wanted the power and prestige for themselves and so they fought with their armies of samurais.

The spirits growing tired and weary of what the humans are doing to each other because of their involvement decided to withdraw from humanity and they themselves made a pact of non-interference with each other. A pact from where they will no longer directly interact with their bonded bloodlines with but one strict exemption, and that is to safeguard the bloodline from dying out entirely but even then the guardian spirit would have to exhaust all other possible methods first before actively participating in human affairs once again.

And so time passed and the existence of spirits were forgotten, peace reigned in between wars were countless people died and the tree on Asakura Yoh's long forgotten grave continued to absorb the blood of all those dying mixing the physical energies from it to the spiritual energy from Yoh's long decomposed body undisturbed. That is until the tale of the Sage of Six Paths that begun with Kaguya Otsutsuki eating the fruit from the very same tree, and ended with the creation of the Nine Bijuu.

And so war begun anew more deadly than the previous with the introduction of chakra and the supernatural powers that it awakened in humans; With this five great nations rose to prominence in the world its daimyos protected by the Legendary Five Spirits: the Lands of Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning.

But this story isn't about the daimyos of these five nations or their conquests. It is about the life and adventures of one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha, the lost prince of the whirlpools.

**AN: This is the first time I'm writing a story. I've tried to look for good, epic length stories of Naruto with a similar plotline but can't find any. So I decided to write it myself. Let's see how this kind of history will affect the Naruto universe.**

**Warning: This will have Yaoi scenes.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! **


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SHAMAN KING OR ANY OTHER THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM OTHER AUTHORS. **

_**Words in italicized are flashback scenes**_

**TGS: CHAPTER 1**

As I said, our story is about Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the future number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha, the lost prince of Uzu no Kuni; and right now we could find him in the nurse's office of Konoha's orphanage playing with his toys. Why, you may ask is a two year old child in an orphanage playing in an office alone instead of with his fellow orphans? To understand, we need to go back one and a half years in the realm of the guardian spirits.

"_Honored council I beg of you, allow me leave to care for the last of the ruling Uzumakis. For if not I fear that the bloodline I swore to protect would perish with Naruto's death." Said Kachu, the guardian spirit of main Uzumaki bloodline. Kachu is a tall man of 6'1" with light blue skin and lean muscles that you could just see hints of in his blue kimono with whirling swirls as design. He has silvery blue hair that lay flat on the sides and the roundest and clearest sapphires for eyes. Kachu is pleading his case to the council of Guardian Spirits to allow him to directly interact with the physical world to protect our young hero .In the council are the Five Legendary Spirits of Fire, Lightning, Wind, Water and Earth together with the countless minor spirits that was once part of the Great Spirits. _

"_Tell us Whirlpool, tell us why we should allow you to breach the pact we made thousands of years ago when no imminent danger is present against your charge? Surely you don't expect the citizens of my land to kill a defenseless and innocent babe?!" stated the Legendary Spirit of Fire, the guardian spirit of the daimyo of Hi no Kuni. "I am greatly offended! Yoshiyuki might be a fickle daimyo but I assure you he would not tolerate such behavior in his realm!"_

"_I meant no offense Great Spirit of Fire. It is not the physical threats that I fear for my charge but the mental and emotional trauma that he could suffer from the backlash of the Kyubii's sealing being made public."Kachu replied bowing lightly to the Spirit of Fire and looking pleadingly to Water for some support. _

"_I still see no basis as to your claims Whirlpool. The existence of Jinchuriki has been known to the citizens of Konoha since its founding. If you would recall, was it not Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina that were chosen as the Kyubii's previous Jinchurikis? They did well and might I say, even flourished as citizens of my realm" replied the Spirit of Fire. Kachu could see that his fellow council members were leaning on the side of the Spirit of Fire's argument and he decided to unleash his ace. He made his eyes water just enough to give it more shine and his lips trembled and he looked directly to the Spirit of Water's eyes. The Spirit sighed and spoke for the first time during the council meeting. "I believe that what Whirlpool says has merit not because of the inherent attitude of the people in your realm Fire but because of the circumstances of Naruto's sealing. As you know during the first two sealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko, no untoward damage was experienced by the villagers because it was done in a place far from the village. With the circumstances as they are, people have experienced how incomprehensible for them Kyuubi's power really is. And as is in the nature of humans, they would fear what they could not understand. To further complicate the situation of Whirlpool's charge, the way Kyuubi acted in the last couple hundred years makes me think he has gone mad from the negative emotions he's had to bear since the death of the Rikudo Sennin" finished Water in a lazy drawl. _

_Kachu seeing that a lot of the council still not convinced delivered his last statement in his defense. "And please honored council members don't forget that Naruto is just a babe, he has not yet formed his morals. With the way the Kyuubi is sealed inside him, leaking the fox's chakra in his coils will make him very susceptible to its influence. Also adding the fact that he doesn't have Mito's and Kushina's __**Chain Jail**__ to block the Kyuubi's efforts to influence them, it would leave him defenseless to the Kyuubi's manipulations." With those words the council began to realize the precarious situation that Whirlpool's charge is in._

"_If it is really as you say Whirlpool, then I understand your worries. However, we should not be hasty. Without a clear threat to young Naruto's survival we can not act. Therefore I propose a compromise. We shall observe young Naruto's Life for one year. If in that one year we see signs of your fears coming to pass, we shall allow you to intervene. But you shall be bound to the limits of what an average civilian is capable of. This is to prevent our existence from being known once more to the world. Is that agreeable?" said Lightning to Kachu and the other councilors. The many councilors nodded and agreed. Kachu gave a bow and left the council chambers._

_A year has passed and once again Kachu found himself inside the council chambers. In the middle of the chamber he saw a large ring of Fire showing an image of our young prince sleeping alone in a small dark room of the orphanage that he is staying at wearing threadbare clothes and very thin on the verge of malnutrition, his hair looked coarse and his skin pale. Seeing the state of his charge, his heart broke. He thought that if he only fought the council more, then his charge would not look so poor. With that he resolved, no matter the council's decision he will help his young charge no matter what it cost him._

_Once the last of the council members have taken their seat, the Spirit of Fire spoke, "Let us begin. For the past year I have made available a scrying flame for the council to view the life of young Naruto. I now open the floor to those who oppose Whirlpools motion to be allowed to physically care for his charge."_

_Murmuring could be heard in the whole chamber. Some councilors looking at their fellow councilmen trying to find out what their fellows think of the motion. Suddenly Wind stood and spoke for the opposition. "My fellow councilmen, although we see that young Naruto's care in the village of Konoha is not the best many of you would surely agree that it is also not the worst treatment that an orphan child has experienced in any of our realms. Yes, there is indeed much that can be improved on his care but we clearly also see that the care he gets is enough to survive. I say we not allow Whirlpool his request for we are not here to pamper our charges and give them all the comforts of the world. Have we not learned of our past mistakes before we withdrew from the physical realm? What Whirlpool suggests could set a bad precedent on our laws and could potentially worsen the already volatile peace our nations currently enjoy if our existence is once again known." With that Wind took his sit and the murmuring in the council chamber grew. A lot of them seem to be in agreement with what Wind had said. But all of them hushed when a beautiful young girl with pearly white skin, and inky black hair dressed in a simple festive kimono of red and orange with five eyes that seem to glow in hidden amusement. She eyed everyone in the council and said "Wind, just because you allow a psychotic jinchuriki to roam your lands, doesn't mean Fire wants one too. Kukukukuku… Ah learn to take a joke once in a while Wind hihihi… I don't see why we have to prolong this discussion, after all you allow me to commune with my priestess in my realm to prevent her line from going mad and ending my bonded line. The same exemption could also be given to Whirlpool's charge as Kyuubi's mad influence will end up having his charge killed without an heir sooner or later. That is if we don't allow Whirlpool to intervene. And even if we forbid him, he will go himself anyway. Isn't that right Whirlpool?" She stared hard at Kachu with all her 5 Eyes and suddenly laughed as if seeing something funny. " Wouldn't it be better that we sanction this exemption and impose our collective will to impose certain limitations to what he can do to secure the secret of our existence? And as an added bonus, His and his bonded's adventures will certainly be interesting and entertaining… Kukukuku…" With that the spirit guiding the prophet went back to her seat all the while laughing madly as if she sees something really comical._

"_Bwahahahahahahaha!" Fire laughed so hard that the flames in his body spilled and set fire to his surroundings and he collapsed rolling on the floor while he speaks. "If five eyes really sees this as good entertainment then I guess there's nothing wrong." But then he became serious again. "However we shall impose very strict rules upon Whirlpool's stay in the physical realm. He should not be allowed any access to his powers, in other words he would be completely human when he stays in their realm. Also he would not be able to use chakra. He is also not allowed to speak of us or act on any intelligence he gets from any of us. The only time he would be allowed to use his powers would be to save the life of his bonded, and only when his death is certain. So long as there is a 1 percent chance of his charge surviving, he will not be allowed to intervene. As you said Whirlpool, Water, the main concern for now is young Naruto's mental health. So Whrlpool will be allowed to care for his charge to ensure his mind remains sound. Does anyone in the council have any thing to add? No one? Then let the conditions set forth be enforced by our will!" With that everyone in the council enforced the conditions with their will and everyone in the physical realm felt that change is coming._

_Six months have passed since Kachu have been given permission to be in the physical realm. In those six months Kachu have gone through the remains of Uzushiogakure - the capital city of the small island nation of Uzu no Kuni, the place where the Uzumaki clan ruled over the land and where they situated their ninja village. Kachu had gone to collect some artifacts from the fallen village and make sure that the containment seal that Kushina and Mito placed on the village after its destruction - since they couldn't bare to clean up the place but they also didn't want their village to crumble and be lost in history - is still intact and secure. The only reason that he was able to do this was because the place is partly in a pocket dimension where time stood still so no human could live since if they enter the place, they would be put in a form of suspended animation and as a spirit the seal parameters didn't bother him._

_As a human, Kachu looked like a very fit young man in his early 20's wearing a plain blue kimono of good quality with a black obi, white socks and a pair of well made tabi sandals. He has shoulder length sky blue straight hair that was tied at the back. His eyes were the color of the ocean and his skin was creamy white._

_As he walked, he saw the giant gates of Konohagakure and the wall surrounding the village and admired it. 'It really is magnificent, what Hashirama has been able to do with his bloodline. To build those walls with living trees that up to this day retains a concentration of his chakra to help heal and strengthen the walls in times of need. No wonder that the village has never been invaded successfully. To conquer those walls would need tremendous power, power that the invaders would need to deal with the village shinobi.' He stopped in front of the gates and took in the sight. 'Here we go' he thought._

_Kachu approached the gate guards and presented his identification papers that he got from the administrative council assigned by the Fire Daimyo, which governs Uzu nu Kuni in the absence of the Uzumakis. He walked in a leisurely and graceful pace directly to the Hokage's tower to set an appointment with the Hokage stating that it is an issue with an allied village. Once there, he was granted an appointment for tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm. So he decided to walk around the village in search of a hotel room. He made sure not to go near the orphanage that his charge is staying at to avoid any suspicion from the ANBU that has been tailing him since he set his appointment at the tower. Walking around, he saw a ramen stand by the road named 'Ichiraku Ramen' and decided to have dinner there. The ramen stand was a small place only able to sit 15 people at a time but the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. Manning the bar is an average looking woman in her early 40's with a young girl around 7 or 8 years old._

"_Welcome to Ichirakus Ramen, what can I get for you?" questioned the woman. Kachu ordered a bowl of salt ramen and decided to sit at the bar. While waiting for her husband to prepare the ramen, the woman questioned Kachu. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to the village? Oh! Where are my manners, I am Ichiraku Nanao the wife of the chef and this is my daughter Ayame-chan" The woman said while giving a small bow and smiling warmly. Kachu liked how the woman smiled; it was warm and sincere and decided to introduce himself as well. After all if he was going to stay in the village, he might as well start getting to know the people living here. "Good afternoon Ichiraku-san, I am Yamamoto Kachu. Yes I just arrived in the village a couple of hours ago." They talked a bit to pass the time until Kachu's order came and Nanao went to greet another customer. After he finished his ramen, Kachu said his farewell to Nanao and asked for directions to the nearest hotel._

_The next day, Kachu walked around the village some more to familiarize him self with the place and had lunch at Yakiniku, a casual restaurant said to be owned by the Akimichi clan. After a filling and delicious lunch he decided to go to the tower for his appointment with the Hokage. At exactly 2 pm he was called by the Hokage's secretary and he went in to the office. The office was large with art works and book cases filled with books on a wide range of subjects filling the walls. It looked more like a scholar's office rather than the office a military leader. Sitting behind a desk is an old man in his 70's, with a white goatee, laugh lines on his face and sharp intelligent eyes. The man is wearing the ceremonial robes of the Hokage, a white robe with red trimmings, on a stand behind the Hokage is a triangular hat with the kanji for Hokage. 'I guess his title of The Professor is well deserved.' Kachu thought. "Hokage-sama, I am Yamamoto Kachu and I wish to discuss matters pertaining Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure" Kachu bowed and going straight to business._

_The Hokage surreptitiously activated a set of privacy seals in the office while motioning for Kachu to sit down. Kachu explained that he was the last of the vassal family of the Uzumaki clan doing tasks for the can in different capacities according to their professions, him being a nurse by profession. How he and his family had remained in contact with Uzumaki Kushina, the princess of Uzu no Kuni, when Uzushiogakure was destroyed and how his family was tasked in the care of the shrine that has been once maintained by the Uzumaki clan in one of the small villages in Uzu no Kuni (Which was somewhat true, since the destruction of his shrine in Uzushiogakure he has frequented a small shrine in another village in Uzu that no one visits anymore). He explained that the last message that he received from Kushina-hime was an order to clean up Uzushio and keep the clans artifacts in a safe so that she could bring young Naruto there and let him get to know his clan. He explained that it was only recently that he heard that Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko and that knowing of Kushina-hime's status as its jinchuriki he assumed that the Kyuubi escaped during Naruto's birth and that Kushina diead because of the backlash. Furthermore, he explained that after consulting an artifact of the Uzumaki's he verified that young Naruto is alive and how now he is asking to be given guardianship of the young child to raise as is his duty as the Uzumaki clan's vassal and access to the Uzumaki shrine in the village._

"_This is a lot to take in Yamamoto-san. I will have to verify all this with my own sources, I hope you understand. In one week, I will have all the information that I need. In the meantime, I would like to see this artifact that you speak of so that I could examine its authenticity." Said the Hokage all the while thinking of the headache he would get from the civilian and even some from the shinobi councilors when he allows Yamamoto-san to file for Naruto's guardianship. This is because as an experienced shinobi who have seen battle in all the three shinobi wars, he is generally a good judge of character and can read most people's intention through subtle movements of their body. But to be perfectly sure that he could be trusted, he would have Jiraiya confirm the man's story through his sources. _

_Kachu unrolled for the Hokage a long roll of orange tapestry with a huge flowing golden whirlpool in the middle. He explained that this is the Family tapestry for the main branch Uzumakis. He explained that this was one of the artifacts that remained undamaged despite the destruction of Uzushiogakure. He told the Hokage, that according to the records held by his clan, this was an artifact that the Uzumaki's have made during the warring clans era to avoid internal confusion and in fighting whenever a new clan head needs to be chosen. He showed the Hokage that the movement in the swirling whirlpool on the tapestry are indeed created by flowing names in grey, while in the middle of the whirlpool is the name of Naruto in bold red. He explained that the names in the vortex are all of the main branch of Uzumakis and that they are in grey to show that they are already dead, and if they were alive the color would be in dark orange. The Hokage was satisfied with his inspection. "This is indeed a great artifact. Tank you for showing it to me Yamamoto-san. I will expect you here at 7 am next week Tuesday so that we can further discuss your request. In the mean time please enjoy the hospitality of my village." Kachu knowing he is being dismissed, bowed and left the Hokage. _

_Kachu spent the whole week sight seeing in the village and buying things that he would need to care for young Naruto. Finally after a week, he went back to the Hokage's office where he saw Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage and his student Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin waiting for him. During the meeting Jiraiya examined the tapestry to verify that it was made with authentic Uzumaki fuinjutsu techniques, being the leading seal master of Konoha and well versed in the different techniques used inside and outside the village. Concluding it was real and having checked Kachu's background with his spy network, he saw no problem with him caring for his godson. Though he can't admit that to Kachu since no one knows of Naruot's relation to the Fourth aside from him, his sensei and a select few individuals all who are sworn to secrecy and able to defend themselves. Kachu being a civilian medical practitioner would not be able to protect the secret adequately. _

_The Hokage, having Jiraiya's confirmation that everything checked out ok with Kachu decided to bring the matter of Naruto's guardianship on the next council meeting meanwhile he granted Kachu with the nurse's position in the orphanage that Naruto is staying at. "Yamamoto-san everything that you've told me has passed our investigation. I will be presenting your motion for guardianship of Naruto in the next council meeting. It is also fortunate that you are a licensed nurse, as the nurse at the orphanage that young Naruto-kun is staying at recently resigned from her position citing that she could not be near young Naruto anymore." The Hokage sighed rubbing his temples. "Unfortunately, young Naruto's status as a jinchuriki was spread to the village before I was reinstated as Hokage. Because of this a lot of our civilians and even some of our shinobi are very wary of the child and in some cases even hostile. That is why I made a law forbidding anyone from talking about the Kyuubi. With your easy acceptance of Kushina-chan, I believe you don't have any trouble with the fact that he is a jinchuriki?" asked the Hokage. Kachu agreed with the Hokage and accepted his new position._

And so we find once again little Naruto, a two year old child with sun kissed skin, bright yellow hair arranged in an organized mess, and body slowly filling up from the care of his guardian spirit, drawing a stick figure that seemed to be holding a smoking pipe on his drawing book with a piece of crayon in a play pen in the nurse's office. The door creaked and Naruto's head snapped to the door. Seeing Kachu he shouted while raising his hands holding his drawing book "Ka-ji, Ka-ji! Up, up!" while bouncing on his butt.

"Ah my little Naru-chan! That's right, it's me your amazing, one and only Kachu-oji!" Kachu said while picking up and twirling Naruto causing the child to giggle. "And what do we have here my cute little Naru-chan?" he asked looking at the drawing little Naruto was working on when he came in and making a show of examining the paper. Naruto giggled and shouted "Jiji! Jiji hooohhhh" making large exhaling sounds while pointing at the drawing.

"Ah is it Hokage-sama? Very good my little Naru-chan. I'm sure he's going to love it when you show it to him when he visits tomorrow." Kachu said while embracing the child tightly and twirling him again. The child as if starved for affection held on to his neck and brushed his cheek with Kachu's repeatedly.

**Kachu – vortex**

**Oji – uncle**

**So what do you think? Anyone want to help me write the story?**


End file.
